No Snow for Thomas
*Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=17 |series_no=17.17 |number=405 |released= * 31 October 2013 * 6 November 2013 * 10 December 2013 * 14 December 2013 * 23 December 2013 * 5 April 2014 * 25 November 2014 * 11 January 2017 |previous=Too Many Fire Engines |next=Santa's Little Engine}} '''No Snow for Thomas' is the seventeenth episode of the seventeenth series. Plot It is a snowy day, but Thomas does not want to wear his snowplough. So he tricks his driver into saying his snowplough does not fit and has to be removed. He leaves it on a siding and pretends he does not know where it is when asked by Emily when he returns to Tidmouth Sheds that night. The Fat Controller has no choice but to leave Thomas in his shed and send Emily out to clear the tracks on Thomas' branch line instead. At first, Emily is angry to have to clear the snow, but after seeing children playing, she changes her mind. She clears the tracks in no time and when she reaches Dryaw Station, the Fat Controller lets her take Annie and Clarabel along the branch line. When Thomas sees Emily having fun in the snow and taking Annie and Clarabel out, he feels like he is missing out the events. Thomas decides to try and find his snowplough so he can join in with the fun, but as he steams along the snowy rails, he discovers the sidings had not been cleared yet. He cannot find his plough so he decides to try and find Emily instead to join the fun or see if she found his snowplough at least. But it begins to snow and very soon, he gets stuck. Emily, however, uncovers his plough and soon finds Thomas in the drift. The Fat Controller is cross that Thomas hid his snowplough. Emily told him that they found it, and she rescues Thomas and gives him his snowplough. Thomas learns his lesson and promises he will always wear his snowplough during the winter. The Fat Controller makes Thomas clear the snow for Emily the next day, but Thomas is not disappointed. Emily brings him to the slope where the children are playing to enjoy the snow. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ginger-haired Boy * Henry * Gordon * James * The Blond-haired Boy Some children also speak. Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Dryaw * Sodor Steamworks Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie, Clarabel and the Children * Keith Wickham as Edward, Percy and the Fat Controller US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Children * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the seventeenth series. * This episode marks the return of Dryaw in CGI. * This episode's plot is similar to Thomas, Terence and the Snow and Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough. * This is the second time Emily pulls Annie and Clarabel, with the first time being in Emily's New Coaches. * From this episode onwards, Emily uses Stephen's whistle sound in a higher pitch. Goofs * Snow can be seen inside Tidmouth Sheds. * Emily turns around between arriving at Tidmouth Sheds and leaving with Annie and Clarabel. In addition, her eyes rapidly wink before she is coupled up to Annie and Clarabel. * Before it snows at Tidmouth Sheds, James is to the far left of the sheds, whilst going right, Henry is in the next berth, then Gordon is in the next berth between Henry and Percy. But after it snows, Gordon and Henry move over one spot to the left and James takes Gordon's spot. * In the aerial shot of Thomas having his snowplough fitted he does not have snow on him, but in the next shot he does. * It is said that Thomas plays a trick on his driver, but the crew member who removes the snowplough is actually his fireman. Merchandise * Books - No Snow for Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Season 17 (Digital Download) Thailand * Santa's Little Engine * No Snow for Thomas (Thai DVD) CHN * No Snow For Thomas (Chinese DVD) JPN * Sodor Railway Special Vehicle Collection GER * Thomas' Snowplough }} es:Thomas Se Pierde de la Nieve pl:Tomek i Jego Pług ru:Первый снег для Томаса Category:Series 17 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video